Thank You
by primesetter31
Summary: ROGAN...Rory and Logan's life with some surprising twists. R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, this is only my second story and I want to know what you think, give me your honest opinion!

He carried her into their room, and laid her down on the bed and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. Logan Huntzberger walked out of the master bathroom only to see his wife sleeping like a rock. Logan got into be and sat up and touseled with her chestnut brown hair while she slept. They had just gotten back from their month long honeymoon in Italy. Their flight got in at midnight and Rory refused to drink the bad airport coffee, so naturally, she fell asleep.

"I love you Ace. I always will, I promise you that." He whispered into her ear.

Little did he know that she was wide awake and listening to every word. A happy tear escaped from her eye. She smiled and fell into a deep sleep.



"Logan, wake up." Rory whispered into Logan's ear.

"No, I don't want to; it's too early, too bright!" Logan mumbled.

"Now you are starting to sound like Finn." Rory said with a smirk.

"I'm up!" Logan exclaimed.

"Good, now what do we want to do today?" Rory said with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Logan said with that classic Huntzberger smirk.



Logan woke up first, like always. He looked down and saw Rory asleep on his chest with his arm plastered to her bare stomach. He smiled at Rory's smiling expression. She woke up when she heard him somewhere in the house.

"Oh husband of mine!" Rory called throughout the house.

When no answer came Rory yelled "Marco!"

"Polo!" Logan yelled back from the kitchen.

"Aw, you made me a cappuccino!"

She never ceases to amaze me!

"Well, I woke up after our little nap, and decided that I needed to learn how to use Gilbert" Logan said with a straight face.

"Gilbert?" Rory questioned.

"Your mom gave us this machine and inside she had put a sticker on it that said 'My name is Gilbert and if I am found please return to Rory and Logan Huntzberger' She never ceases to amaze me!" Logan said laughing.

"Well, she does have that effect on people!" Rory replied sarcastically.

"How could I have been so dumb to assume anything less from her!" Logan said.



Six months later Logan and Rory were in bed and were watching Charlie Rose.

"Logan, can you guess what today is?" Rory said with a smile.

"December 23rd?" Logan said.

"Yes, it is but it is also our six month anniversary!" Rory said in a giddy way.

"Very good Ace, you know your math!" Logan replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I have a present for you!" Rory said while running into the office and getting a package from the drawer.

"Oh really a present for me?" Logan said excitedly.

He opened it up to find a picture frame with words on the outside which said "Any man can be a Father, but it takes someone special to be a Daddy" Logan looked at it confused while Rory waited to see the light bulb above his head appear. When it did Rory didn't know what was happening. She was up in the air and when she looked down, she saw Logan looking happier than he did on their wedding day.

"Are you sure?" He asked Rory.

"I took the test today, and we have a doctor's appointment for January 3rd" Rory said while admiring Logan's expression.

They got into bed and turned off the light and Logan snuggled up to Rory and said,

"Thank you for making me a daddy."

AN: I don't really know if I should continue this. I want your opinion on my writing and the concept. PLEASE REVIEW and give me your opinions on it!

primesetter31


	2. Telling Mommy

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I was shocked when I saw at least 14 reviews in my inbox after only 5 hours of the story being published! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…however I would like to own Luke and Logan…and Finn! Jkjk!

Logan woke up the morning after Rory told him the news. He still couldn't believe that in a few short months, he would have to take care of another human being. He was ecstatic but still afraid. Their room had a beautiful balcony off the west side, the night before, it had snowed. Rory would be happy about that. Logan placed his hand over Rory's still flat stomach and started to rub little circles onto it like crop circles. She awoke at the sudden movement on her abdomen. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes for what seemed to be forever before he cracked a smile at her.

"Hey" she said in her morning voice.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Logan asked questioningly.

"I feel…" Rory said while clasping her hand over her mouth as she ran to the bathroom.

"Sick" Logan said ending her sentence and running in to hold up her hair.

Rory was sitting up against the bathtub with her head in her hands. Logan hated to see her upset or even worse, sick.

"Damn morning sickness! I hate it!" Rory exclaimed when she heard Logan enter the room.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I do too! I hate seeing you sick. Hopefully it won't last too much longer." Logan said honestly.

"Thanks baby!" Rory said pulling Logan into a hug.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"ACE!" Logan yelled into the house.

"I'm here!" Rory yelled back.

He walked into the living room to see Rory sitting on the couch reading 'Pride & Prejudice' by Jane Austin.

"Hey, when are we going to tell our parents?" Logan said.

"We can tell my mom and dad right now, your parents later, and Christopher last." Rory replied.

"Okay sounds good, dial it!" Logan said with a grin.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all that was heard from the phone that Rory and Logan held three feet away from their ears.

"So, I take it your happy?" Logan asked.

"Happy, I'm more than happy! I'm gonna be a grandma! YAY! Oh my gosh I have to call Luke and tell him!" Lorelai said rambling.

"Hey, mom how bout Logan and I come out to Stars Hallow and spend the weekend with you and dad?" Rory said.

"Okay, see you in about 2 hours, yes?" Lorelai replied.

"Yes you will grandma!" Logan said with a smile.

They all hung up their phones and smiled.

"You do know that all of Stars Hallow will know within the hour, right?" Rory smiled.

"Yup! That means that there are a lot of less people to tell!" Logan said while pulling the suitcases out of the closet.

AN: Thank you again for all of the reviews! And alerts! I was afraid that I wouldn't get many reviews based on the amount I got on Feels Like Home, but I was wrong! YAY! Review please and tell me what needs fixing!

primesetter31


	3. Christmas gifts

AN: Thank you for all of your reviews! I really appreciate the constructive criticism.

Chapter 3

Rory and Logan packed their bags into their Range Rover and headed off to Stars Hallow. It was the day before Christmas Eve and the roads were almost empty. The snow fell gracefully from the heavens. Logan kept his eyes on the road and kept quiet. Rory was watching the snow flurry across the windshield. She looked over at Logan and saw his face. She could get lost in his eyes and drown in his smile. His face was chiseled and clean. She adored every bit of him. The way he walked and the way his face looked in the spring sun. She could see their future unfolding before her. She got that tingly feeling when she was around him and the thought of carrying his baby brought a happy tear to her eye. Rory looked over at him once more and saw that he was smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Rory asked laughing.

Logan reached over and put his hand on her stomach and said "This"

Rory smiled and looked back on the road and saw that Stars Hallow exit on the freeway and got very excited.

"We're almost home!" Rory said in a sing-song voice.

"I know, I'm excited too!" Logan echoed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When the Huntzberger couple pulled into the driveway, they both saw Lorelai sitting on the porch looking like a kid who was waiting to open Christmas presents.

Rory lunged out of the car and into her mother's arms.

"Mommy!" Rory said.

"Ah, my child!" Lorelai said breaking the hug.

Lorelai sauntered over to Logan and hugged him and said quietly into his ear "Hey Daddy."

Logan smiled at this and the trio went inside to find Luke preparing Christmas Eve Dinner. Rory ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and said his congrats and then moved on to Logan to shake his hand.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next day the fearsome foursome settled down on the couch for the Gilmore annual Christmas Eve movie marathon.

"So, what movie are we starting with this year?" Logan said.

"_A Wonderful Life_!" Rory and Lorelai said simultaneously.

The groans from the men were omitted like they were every year when the girls picked that movie.

"Teacher says 'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings!'" Lorelai mimicked.

After the movies were over, the men carried their girls to their respected rooms and went to bed in great anticipation for Christmas morning.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Not a creature was stirring, except Luke. He was busy cooking breakfast for his daughter, son-in-law and wife. He made the traditional French toast, eggs, cheese soufflé, hand-squeezed orange juice, coffee for Logan and Lorelai, and tea for Rory and himself.

"Mmmm. What is that divine smell coming from the kitchen?" Lorelai said to Luke.

"Breakfast, now should you go wake up the kids?" Luke questioned.

"Yup, be right back." Lorelai said opening the door to Rory and Logan's room and saw them sitting on the bed wide awake.

"Sorry mom, we were too excited to sleep!" Rory said like a four year old.

"Its ok, now let's go eat and open presents!" Lorelai said in the same voice as Rory.

After breakfast, the four of them walked out into the living room to open up the packages.

Stockings were emptied and presents unwrapped until Logan disappeared into their room to retrieve the last package. It was for Rory and was wrapped in red paper with a green bow. Rory opened it and a gasp was heard from her mouth when she saw the little yellow parka with the words 'Baby Huntzberger' on the back.

The Danes and Huntzberger family enjoyed the rest of their Christmas day together.

AN: Press the pretty little button! Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. Doctor Appointment

AN: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating…. I've had a really bad month with being sick and school and sports and friends….but I don't have school today so I decided to update! Thank you all so much for your support of this story, I really appreciate it.

Chapter 4: The doctor's appointment

Logan was dreaming, which made him smile in his sleep. He was dreaming about the delivery and when he would walk out of the delivery room and tell the group of friends and family about the new Huntzberger. Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Emily, Richard, Shira, Mitchum, Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Lane and Zach were all sitting on probably the most uncomfortable couch when they saw him coming out of the room, wearing his blue scrubs. Immediately all of their eyes were filled with tears and anticipation. Then Logan spoke.

"It's a…" Logan woke up. He was in his bedroom with Rory snuggled up next to him. Today was the day, the day that he got to see his baby on the big screen. He saw the sun starting to peak out from being the clouds and then looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 and their appointment was at 10:15. He panicked. He ran to the closet to pull out clothes for himself and his wife then bolted out to the kitchen to make some decaf for Rory and himself. He then went back into the bedroom and saw that she was no longer in bed. He heard the sound of the toilet flushing and went into the bathroom to see Rory brushing her teeth.

"I hate this…it's so gross!" she said while trying to finish brushing.

"I know, but we need to get going so we won't be late!" Logan replied.

They got dressed and ran to the car and pulled out of the driveway. There was soft music playing in the background bit neither of them seemed to hear it. They were too excited. The doctor's office was in Hartford and it only took them about 20 minutes to get there. At 10:05 they pulled up and waited for a minute.

"You ready daddy?" Rory asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Logan said.

They checked in and were told to sit down and that the doctor would be with them in a moment. Rory flipped through a magazine while Logan read the Times.

"Rory Huntzberger?" a nurse called into the waiting room.

"Right here!" Rory said wile getting up with Logan right behind her.

The nurse took Rory's vitals and gave her a gown to change into and told her to wait for the doctor.

Logan put his hand on Rory's stomach and just watched. Rory loved it when he did that.

"What are ya thinking?" Rory asked.

"About what he or she will look like or what they will like to eat or do, or what it wants to do when it grows up." Logan rambled.

"Hold on there scooter, its not even 4 months old yet, I think you've got time!" Rory replied with a giggle.

A knock was heard and the couple composed themselves and waited for the door to open.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Mills and I will be taking care of you in these next few months." The doctor said. She looked like she was no older than Logan, who was 25.

"Well, I'm Rory and this is my husband Logan." Rory informed her.

"Very nice to meet you both, now lets do an ultrasound and see your baby." She said.

"Now this gel will be very, very cold. I'm not like some doctors who will say that it isn't because it is really cold!" She said to them.

This made them laugh. She applied the gel and Rory shivered, Logan gripped her hand and waited anxiously. Then they saw it, their beautiful baby. Logan was crying and Rory was just exchanging glances with the screen and Logan's eyes.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" Rory and Logan both said.

"Okay, it looks like your going to have a little girl."

The two of them were speechless. In 6 months, they would have a little girl in their arms. "Wow" was all they could say. The doctor printed pictures and cleaned Rory up and told them to schedule and appointment for next month. They found out that their little girl should arrive in early August. The two of them made their appointment and went back out to the car. They both got in and just sat. Then Logan reached over to Rory and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"A girl." He whispered.

"A cute little baby girl" Rory echoed.

"Have any names in mind?" He asked.

"Well, a couple." She said.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"I like the names Grace, Audrey, Madison, Claire, Kimberly, Amber, and May." She said.

"I love the names Kimberly, Amber, and May. Now how do we combine those three?" He said jokingly.

"What about… Amberly May?" Rory said in a serious tone.

He was shocked. That was perfect, it clicked. Amberly May Huntzberger.

"I love it, so much." He replied after a pause.

"Me too, so is that our baby's name?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I think so….yes that is our baby's name." Logan said while pulling her into another kiss.

They drove home and called Lorelai and asked if the could come and tell them the news in person, of course Lorelai did not object. So they got into the car once again and talked a little but mostly imagined their baby. They pulled up to Rory's childhood home and they went inside and smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen. They followed their nose and saw Luke stirring the sauce. He looked up and ran over to Rory and embraced her like never before. He whispered to her,

"Congratulations baby girl, I love you so much." He parted from Rory leaving her stunned and went over to Logan who extended his hand but Luke didn't take it. Instead he hugged him too. Lorelai came in right then and whispered to Rory,

"He really loves both of you, no wait all three of you." Lorelai said while hugging her daughter. The dinner was great and then all four of them went into the living room to hear the news. Luke sat holding Lorelai's hand waiting anxiously. Then Rory spoke up,

"Well, the doctor said that the baby is very healthy and is due in early August. She also told us that we are having a girl." Luke and Lorelai's faces lit up and they all hugged again. Now it was Logan's turn to speak,

"We also have decided on her name. Her name will be Amberly May Huntzberger." Logan and Rory just watched their parent's faces. Lorelai was crying, and so was Luke. They stood up and all hugged and then decided to watch a movie since it was only 7:30. They picked The Little Mermaid since kids were on their minds.

About half way through, Lorelai and Rory were craving ice cream so Logan went and got it for them, when he got back he saw that Luke had left the room. He went upstairs to see Luke sitting down on his bed and thinking. Logan joined him and Luke said,

"You are one of the luckiest men on the earth. That little girl is very lucky. She has two parents who will love her unconditionally, and forever. Be careful, treat them well, and most of all, Love them with all you have."

Logan was flabbergasted by this little speech, but appreciated it so much. It meant a lot to Rory and himself that Amberly's grandparents cared so much about her, unlike Logan's parents who will just want to pay for everything.

"Thank you Luke, you have no idea how happy Rory is that you let her call you dad. She knows that biologically Christopher is her father, but she only wants you to be Amberly's grandfather. She knows that you love her like she was your own, but in Rory's mind, she is your own. She loves you so much. Thank you Luke. You make your daughter happy and I only hope that I can be ½ the father that you didn't have to be." Logan said honestly.

The two embraced and walked downstairs to see their wives asleep and Sebastian singing Under the Sea at the top of his lungs. The men carried them to their beds and went to sleep.

AN: Thank you all! Now please review and tell me what you think!

primesetter31


	5. Telling all and Bees

AN: Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate all of them and I TRY to reply to them!

Now I give a shout out to AML617luvggcsiwildfireslozac for suggesting Amberly's nickname and her great opinions! I also want to thank SDB for the constructive criticism, Thank you both!

Rory was standing in front of the floor length mirror in nothing but her slip dress and was looking at herself and searching for a bigger bump than last week. She hugged the smooth cream colored silk to her skin and found it. She called Logan into the bathroom and had him take another picture and put it into their folder, which contained pictures from every week of Rory's pregnancy. Logan insisted that they do this so that they can document their daughter's growth. Rory was now 4 ½ months pregnant and their 2nd doctor's appointment went very well. They got to hear Amberly's heartbeat and got a new ultrasound picture. That night they were going to tell the Gilmore and Huntzberger families.

The event, which would be held at the Huntzberger mansion, had an extensive guest list. Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, Shira, Mitchum, Honor, Josh, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie were all invited and told to be there at 7:00 sharp.

Rory was going to wear a red dress with a loose waist so that they wouldn't know right away. Logan was going to wear a black shirt and black sport coat with a red tie and handkerchief to match Rory's attire. Rory's morning sickness was not too bad and was starting to subside slightly.

Logan walked into the bathroom and said,

"Hey Ace, I'm going to go out for a few minutes, I'll be back in a few."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back." Rory replied while drying her hair.

Logan left the house and went to a bookstore and went inside. He found what he was looking for and sauntered back to the house and settled down on the loveseat in the study.

Rory was almost done getting ready, and she just had to put on her heels. Her shoes had 3 inch heels and were red and matched her dress. When she was finished, she walked out into the bedroom and couldn't find Logan. She found him in the study, on the leather loveseat, with a book in his hands.

"What are you reading?" Rory asked.

Logan held up the book for Rory to see and saw that it was The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. She started to cry when she saw that Logan had every other kid's book imaginable next to him.

"Why are you reading those?" Rory questioned.

"Well, I thought that since our little girl is going to be a book freak like you, I thought that I should get some practice in reading kids books." Logan replied.

"Aw, that's so sweet. And yes, she will be a book freak if she takes after me at all!" Rory said with a giggle.

"Well, let's go and tell everybody." Logan said.

"Let's go!" Rory said.

They got into the car and drove towards the Huntzberger's. They pulled up at five 'till. Once on the doorstep, Rory spoke,

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really, we are married and this sort of thing was inevitable right?" Logan replied.

"Yes, I just don't want your parents to hate me." She said.

"If they haven't hated you yet, why would they now? You're carrying the Huntzberger grandchild, they won't hate you! " he said as to comfort her.

They rang the doorbell and handed their coats off to the maid and went into the living room where everybody was sitting and chatting amongst themselves. Richard came up and said,

"What would you like to drink? A scotch neat and a martini I presume?"

"Yes please on the scotch, but I think that Rory will take a club soda, right Ace?" Logan said.

"Yes, a club soda would be great Grandpa, thank you."

Richard suspected that something was up when Rory didn't take advantage of the alcohol, but he didn't say anything. The couple got their drinks and sat down on the couch next to Honor and Josh. The family exchanged nice pleasantries and then dinner was served.

Dinner was going well by the time that they got to dessert when the questioning began.

"So Rory, Logan, what brings you here, what do you want to tell us?" Shira prodded.

"Yes, do tell." Emily said.

Rory and Logan exchanged glances and Logan nodded and spoke up,

"Well, everyone, Rory and I have some great news. So as of now, Rory is 4 ½ months pregnant!"

They house was filled with happy cries and joyous tears. Then Mitchum said,

"So, do we know if this baby is a girl or a boy?"

"Yes, the doctor said that the baby is a girl and will be due in early August" Rory replied.

"Oh a girl! Do you have any names picked out?" Stephanie and Honor asked.

"Well, yes we have already decided on her name and it is…" Rory was cut short when Logan tapped her on the shoulder and whispered,

"I have been thinking that we should keep the Lorelai thing alive and name her Amberly May Lorelai Huntzberger. What do you think?"

"I love it, so can we tell them now?" Logan nodded.

"As I was saying, her name will be Amberly May Lorelai Huntzberger. We decided that we should keep the Lorelai name alive in the Gilmore family." Rory said absolutely glowing.

"Amberly…hm, that's not a very common name. What is it?" Colin asked.

"Well, it is a mixture of Amber and Kimberly and it means 'Keeper of the Jewels'" Rory said.

"I believe that the families are very happy about this, so how about we celebrate with cigars and brandy, except for Rory of course." Richard suggested.

"I love that idea!" said Finn enthusiastically.

"Of course you do Finn." Everyone said.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When Rory and Logan got home, they got into their pajamas and snuggled down for a movie with a cup of hot cranberry and blood orange tea. They paused the movie when Rory had to go to the bathroom. Logan followed her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and waited for her. She walked out and laid down on the bed and Logan followed suit.

"I love you, both of you" Logan said while laying his hand on Rory's little bump, "You both mean so much to me, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I am so happy and so blessed to have you in my life. You make me so happy, these past few months have been the best of my life, I have never been so excited about change. I am so thrilled and I look forward to walking out of that delivery room with her in my arms to show her off to the world, I cannot wait for this. I love you Rory, and Thank you."

He looked at her and she was asleep. Logan rolled over and pulled the covers up over his shoulders and fell into a deep sleep.

At around 3:00 in the morning Rory woke up with a start and used her arm to search for Logan's body as to wake him up.

"Logan wake up!" She yelled, shaking him.

"What, what's wrong, is it Amberly what's wrong, are you okay?" Logan asked with a very concerned tone.

"No, we're fine. Just give me your hand." Rory said.

"What?" he asked.

"Give me your hand…now!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach and waited.

Then he felt it. His little girl moving right under his hand, he was elated.

"It feels like bees are buzzing all around in there. I can't believe that I can feel my daughter moving. This is so cool!" He said with a laugh.

"You think its weird, try having her foot jabbing you at three in the morning!" Rory giggled.

"That's what my new nickname for her will be." He said.

"What?" Rory questioned.

"Bee, she feels like bees buzzing all around." He replied.

"Aw…how sweet, I love it. I love you Logan," Rory said, "Well, besides your special nickname for her, how about we call her Bella? She has the Lorelai thing and the 'b' in Amberly. What do you think?" Rory asked.

"I love it Ace, it's cute. I love you too baby." Logan said.

They fell asleep that night with many happy thoughts and feelings in their heads as well as their souls.

AN: I don't think that this is my best chapter, but it will have to work. Please review, I really appreciate them!

primesetter31


	6. Life and Death

AN: I'm so sorry! I have been so busy with school and life! Graduation is in 26 days, so I've been preparing for that! Here is Chapter 6!

"Logan!" Rory bellowed.

"What Ace?" Logan replied sleepily.

"Come here, I want to show you something."

Logan got up and proceeded to go out to the living room where Rory had taken it over with her arts and crafts. She was making everything that she could out of macaroni, which did nothing except make Logan hungry. When he got to her side he saw what she had made. It was a frame with bumble bees buzzing all around and inside was Amberly's most recent ultrasound picture. There was a line of words at the bottom that said,

'To the greatest dad in the world.' This was defiantly Logan's favorite of the crazy crafts that she had come up with.

"I thought that you could put this on your desk at work, or your bedside table, or where ever you want it!" She said with a bounce. Then she noticed Logan's face, he seemed lost.

"What's wrong, was it something I did?" Rory pondered.

"No, I'm just so happy and so excited. I mean in less than 3 months I'll get to hold my Bee, I'm just looking forward to being a daddy."

They embraced and went to bed.

The next morning was shopping day. Lorelai was going to take Rory to Stars Hallow while Logan, Luke, Finn, and Colin were going to revamp the guest room into the nursery. The guys met at Logan's house 20 minutes after Lorelai left with Rory.

"So, I want to paint something special for the baby on one of the walls." Colin declared.

"You don't paint Colin," Finn said, "Drink; yes, but paint; no."

"Will you guys just help me paint the base color and go shopping and when you get home, don't come in. Just assemble the crib and stuff out in the living room. Please Logan; just let me do this for my niece." Colin pleaded.

"Alright, now Rory said that she doesn't want the walls to be pink. So, Colin you choose." Logan said.

"Hmm, um…how about a simple spring green on all four walls?"

"Sounds good to me." Luke said.

"I'll go get the paint. Luke get some beers and sit down and watch that Boston game with the guys." Logan ordered.

"Okay." Luke and the guys said.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai took Rory to The Crap Shack and started a movie marathon. They decided that they would watch Disney movies, so on their list was, 'The Little Mermaid', 'Beauty and the Beast', and 'Alice in Wonderland'. The two girls fell asleep on the couch during 'Beauty and the Beast' and continued to sleep until the phone rang. Lorelai got up and answered and mumbled a few words and then hung up.

"Who was it mom?"

"Oh, no one important, just Michel." Lorelai said.

"Okay, so where is Luke today?"

"He had something to do in New York today, he'll be home tonight."

"Cool, so do you want to see Bella's newest sonogram?" Rory said.

"Hand it over lady!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Colin heard the guys pulling up into the driveway and so her closed the blinds and locked the door. He had all the walls prepped and taped off. He opened a small can of paint and set off to work. He painted her name in pink letters above where her crib would be.

He had finally finished after 4 ½ hours of painting and stepped back and admire his work. He couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction.

"Finn! Come here!" Colin called.

When Finn arrived, he was in shock. He was so surprised that Colin could do something so simple and so beautiful. He left the room and went to get Luke. He came in and saw it and said that Logan shouldn't see it until Rory did. So the 3 men carried all the furniture in and refused to let Logan see the room. The room was finished as Lorelai's car doors shut.

"Logan? Are you here?" Rory asked.

Logan jumped up from the couch and said,

"I've got something to show the both of you."

"See, Logan the last time you said that to me you showed me the picture of you and Finn feeding each other peeled grapes, naked." Lorelai mused.

"Well, that's not it this time." He said as he took each of the women by the hand and led them to the room. The door was closed and the 3 other men were inside. Logan said to the girls,

"Now, this is why I had your mom take you today. The guys and Luke, helped me do the nursery." He opened the door, not completely knowing what was inside.

Rory's eyes lit up. The walls were a light green and all over the room there were flowers painted on the walls. There were bees buzzing their way across the walls and some stopped at the flowers. The crib was set up and the drawers of the changing table were filled with everything they would need, clothes, diapers, bottles, everything! She was crying and then noticed that Colin, Finn, and Luke were all there. She lunged at them and embraced them. Colin then spoke up,

"The walls in this room, were painted by me. I decided to take a creative painting class when you told me that you were pregnant. I wanted to do something for you and most of all for her, I want her to come home and feel loved." Rory was crying by the time he had finished and so was Logan.

"Thank you all, this is such a surprise and I am so glad that we have friends and family that love us so much, you will all be such a big part of her life. Thank you." Rory said through her tears.

Everybody went home after dinner and went to sleep.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning Luke awoke and didn't feel quite right. He had been having this feeling for a couple of months and decided to go to the doctor. He went and had some tests done, the nurse said they would call him with the results. So he went home and saw Lorelai asleep in her chair at the desk. He picked her up and took her upstairs and put her on the bed and soon enough fell asleep with her.

The phone rang about 5 hours later and Luke was told the news. He couldn't believe it. He had to tell Lorelai.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Logan had made Rory breakfast in bed and said to her,

"I talked to my dad and he said that since you are so close to maternity leave, he didn't want you to be alone the whole time. He told me to take the leave with you. He is making it his gift to us and the baby." Rory's jaw dropped. She hugged Logan and fell asleep in his arms, he then followed suit.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The phone rang loudly in Logan's ear. He picked it up and gave it to Rory.

"Hello, oh hey mom, slow down, what!" Rory spoke to her mother.

"Rory, something is wrong with Luke, he has thyroid cancer."

AN: Please Read and Review!


	7. Learning about Life

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews…I really appreciate them! Here is chapter 7! (im not too sure bout how im doing with the pregnancy timeline, but whatever!)**

**Learning about Life **

The next days were full of tears and laughs. Logan and Rory came to stay with Luke and Lorelai for the week. Rory was now on maternity leave and Logan was right by her side at every moment to make sure that nothing happened to Rory or his little Bee. Rory was 6 ½ months pregnant and was as happy as could be, she loved being able to stay home. She hated to be away from the spontaneity of the office though.

Lorelai was a wreck when Luke told her, she remembered the day well…

_Lorelai was sitting on the bed watching The Price is Right and was laughing at the television when Luke walked in. She looked up and saw him and patted next to her beckoning him to sit with her. He walked over to her and took the remote and turned off the TV, of course Lorelai wasn't going down without a fight. _

"_Hello! I was watching that...the contestant was about to heckle Bob!" _

"_Lorelai, we need to talk, this is important." Luke said seriously, which scared Lorelai. _

"_Luke you're scaring me, what's wrong…is it Rory? Logan? Jess? Come on! Tell me something!" she panicked. _

"_Lorelai, I just got a call from my doctor's office, they told me that that cough and earaches were symptoms. I have thyroid cancer. I'm so sorry I didn't go in to the doctor until now; I just thought it would pass. Lorelai, hone; say something." _

"_No, I have to call Rory!" she ran away when Luke tried to hold her, and flew down the stairs to call Rory. _

"Lorelai! Come down, we have to go to my appointment!" Luke called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she said, "I'm here, let's go."

The car ride to the appointment went by very slowly even though the doctor's office was only a half an hour away.

When the two of them got to the office, the headed to the front desk and Luke said,

"Hi, My name is Luke Danes and I have an appointment with Dr. Huggins."

"Okay, why don't you take a seat and I'll tell the nurse that you are here?" Luke nodded and Lorelai followed him to a row of seats.

They were sitting for about 15 minutes when a nurse in pink and blue scrubs walked out, file in hand, and called "Luke Danes?" Lorelai got up first and pulled Luke along into the office. He sat down on the chair next to the desk and answered the routine questions. She took his temperature and his blood pressure and said that the doctor would be there shortly. There were posters all around the room, but one of them seemed to interest Lorelai, it was the Thyroid poster. She stared at it and studied it and made funny faces when she couldn't understand a word.

Luke was thinking. Would he survive this? Could he live with the sickness? What would happen to Lorelai if he died? What if he would never be able to hold his little Bella? What if's were filling his head and he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Dr. Huggins come into the room.

"Mr. Danes?"

"Yes? Oh, hello. You must be my oncologist **cancer doctor** ?"

"Yes, my name is Greg Huggins and I have been in this practice for 12 years and now I'm going to do all that I can to help you fight this cancer.

"Now, do you have any questions?"

Lorelai spoke up this time,

"What is thyroid cancer? I'm sorry, is that a stupid question?"

"No, not at all. Thyroid cancer is a disease that occurs when abnormal cells begin to grow in the thyroid gland which is a butterfly-shaped gland that is located in the front of your neck. The thyroid gland makes hormones that regulate the way your body uses energy and help your body function normally."

"Is this disease treatable?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Thyroid cancer is treated with a combination of surgery, radioactive iodine treatment, and thyroid hormone medicines. Unlike with some cancers, radiation therapy and chemotherapy are rarely needed. Your treatment plan will depend on your age, the type of thyroid cancer you have, and the stage of your disease. Stage refers to how severe your disease is and how far, if at all, the cancer has spread. For you, with a surgery and some medicines, you should be as good as new and in complete remission.

It is good that you came in when you did, you are a very lucky man Mr. Danes."

"Thank you for all of your help, when should we do the surgery?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, soon I should think. Within the next few weeks." The doctor said as he stood up and left the room.

Lorelai and Luke made an appointment at the front desk and decided that the surgery would take place on July 3rd. The couple went home and went straight to bed.

**AN: sorry that it is so short, but I wanted to get it to you before I left today! Going to see Poseidon! WOOT WOOT! I'll tell ya how it is! **

**primesetter31**


	8. Life Can Be so Good

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I truly appreciate them and I try to review to all of them right when I get them, so thank you so much! **

**Chapter 8: Life Can Be so Good… **

The day of Luke's surgery was nearing and the family was spending as much time as possible with each other. Lorelai made sure that everyone was taken care of, cleaning bedrooms and everything in sight. She asked Sookie make all of their meals for the week and then stored them in the fridge. She was trying to stay calm, but it was hard for her. Making sure that Luke was comfortable and happy was top of her list; she hadn't even been to the inn that week. Logan tried to help her, but she wouldn't allow it.

Rory was concerned for her mother and Luke. She was scared that something might happen to Luke, so she called Paris.

"Hey Paris, it's me Rory. I need to talk to you about something medical."

"Ask away, I just got my degree, so I'm a fountain of knowledge."

"Well, as you know, Luke has Thyroid cancer and he is having surgery in 3 days. The doctor said that nothing should go wrong, that it is a surgery that is done a lot. Paris, I'm scared. What if he dies on the table, what if Amberly never gets to meet her grandfather, what if my mom never gets out of bed again?"

"Rory, stop. Luke will be fine; the first thing I learned at Med School was that you have to make the patient feel comfortable enough to trust you. I know his oncologist and I happen to know that he is the best in all of Connecticut, he will be fine. Now, stop with this 'what if' business. You are stronger than that and I know it. You are so strong; don't sink down to that level. You can't go through life like this, fearing that the worst is going to happen. Life is a gift and you can't hide from it, you have to face it. Now, you are stressed out, so I want you to go and lie down after you drink some water and have something light to eat."

"Okay mom. Thanks a lot Paris."

"Anytime, now go to sleep! Bye Ror."

Logan came and sat down next to her and brought her some saltine crackers and some juice. She ate them and went to sleep. Logan picked her up and silently walked her to their room and pulled the sheet down with one had and laid her down on the bed and adjusted the pillow beneath her head. He pulled off her shoes and pulled the covers up to her arms and smiled at her sleeping form before shutting the door.

He turned around and saw Lorelai buffing a spot off the kitchen counter, making sure everything was in pristine shape. She hadn't showered for 2 days and was wearing Luke's flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. She was scared and Logan knew it.

"Lorelai?"

Without looking up she replied, "Yes? What's up?"

"Well, I think that you need to spend some more time with all of us and let the counter have some alone time." He said with a smirk.

"No, I can't. Not until everything is clean and tidy."

She then went on to the fridge and opened up its doors and started throwing things into the garbage can.

Luke was standing near the entryway to the kitchen and felt a pang of sympathy for her. He knew that she was frightened and she hadn't been sleeping too well since he told her about the cancer. He heard Logan and Rory tell her to settle down and take a nap but she wouldn't listen to them. He walked in the kitchen and nodded to Logan to reassure him that he would handle it. Logan left the room and went out to the couch and turned on Sports Center. Luke went up behind her and laced his hands around her waist and she instantly calmed. She put down the rag and turned around until she was leaning against his chest. She breathed in his scent and savored it, she loved how he smelt. To her, he smelt safe, she couldn't describe it. He rested his chin on her head and started to sway to a song that only he could hear. It was the song that they danced to at their wedding. After they stopped dancing, she looked up and him and smiled, genuinely smiled, and said,

"Let's go to bed."

He nodded and they went to their room and went straight to sleep.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next day, was movie marathon day. Luke and Logan got to choose the movies and Luke chose: _The Rookie _and _Cool Hand Luke_. Logan chose:_ Top Gun _and_ the Birdcage._

For the rest of the day the four of them spent time in the living room eating pizza and some healthy food for Rory and Luke. They four of them went to sleep at nine o'clock that night because the following day was full of challenges, surgery day.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luke woke up the family at 7:30 and made them breakfast and then cleaned it all up. Rory and Logan went in their car and Lorelai and Luke went in the Jeep. The sun was casting a bright light over Stars Hallow and that made Luke smile, he loved seeing the town like this. The drive for both couples was silent and seemed like it took eternity.

Luke checked himself in and walked with Lorelai, Rory, and Logan to his room. He changed into a gown and was hooked up to an IV. They family played a game of Go Fish and then the nurse came in and said that it was time for them to prep him for the surgery. Logan and Rory went up to him and Logan hugged him and Rory gave him a hug and a kiss and whispered, "I love you Daddy." That comment made him smile and brought tears to his eyes. Lorelai watched the couple walk out of the room and sauntered up to the side of the bed and looked into his eyes and forbid herself from crying. Luke looked at her and brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it and then put his hand in her hair and twirled it around his finger. He then said,

"Lorelai, I love you more now than I did on the day we got married. You have shown me what life is truly about, I love you Lorelai Danes." He pulled her down to his lips and kissed her passionately and then the nurse cleared her throat.

"I'm coming, I love you too Luke Danes."

He was wheeled out of the room and off behind the doors of the Operating Room.

Lorelai joined her daughter and son-in-law and they already had a cup of coffee waiting for her. She took a sip and grabbed an issue of _Jane_ magazine and started to read it.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

About an hour later, a man walked into the hospital with his bag full of books and went to the nurse's station and asked when Luke Danes would be out of surgery. Rory noticed this and could only see the back of his head, so she thought nothing of it, probably an old friend. The nurse told him about another hour and a half and he thanked her and turned around and his eyes locked with Rory's.

"Jess?" Rory stuttered.

**AN: HAHAHHA! I'm evil! Sorry bout the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will have more Jess in it. I saw Poseidon and it was really good! Please review! My birthday and Graduation are this week….so please review as a present!**


	9. That's all that matters

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is Chapter 9… **

**Chapter 9: That's all that matters… **

Previously:

_About an hour later, a man walked into the hospital with his bag full of books and went to the nurse's station and asked when Luke Danes would be out of surgery. Rory noticed this and could only see the back of his head, so she thought nothing of it, probably an old friend. The nurse told him about another hour and a half and he thanked her and turned around and his eyes locked with Rory's. _

"_Jess?" Rory stuttered. _

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey." He said with a smile.

Rory was lost in her own mind. In front of her was her ex-boyfriend who broke her heart and made her feel dependant. She thought that she loved him until she met Logan; he showed her what love was. She hated him too; he left her and never even took one look back. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Looks like you've been busy." He said noticing her hand on top of her pregnant stomach. He saw her wedding ring too.

Logan noticed this and stood up and offered his hand. "Logan Huntzberger, you must be Jess." Jess accepted his hand but never took his eyes off of Rory. Logan offered him a seat next to him, and Jess followed and sat down and continued to talk to them. He asked when they got married and when the baby was due, after all, Amberly was his 2nd step-cousin. Logan told him everything, and Rory watched his face light up when he talked about their life together. His face told Rory that he was truly happy with his life.

Lorelai was just sitting in her seat, not noticing that Jess was there or what time it was. She was silently praying, hoping that Luke would be okay. She didn't want to have to face the pain that would turn her over like a rouge wave. She was anxious to see how he would heal and how he would react to seeing his granddaughter. She could just see Bella reaching up to Luke's stubble coated face and laughing at him. Luke would pick her up and take her outside and swing her on her swing. This made Lorelai smile.

Then, a nurse came into the waiting room and said, "I'm looking for the family of one Lucas Danes?" Lorelai stood up and walked toward the nurse. She looked back and smiled at Rory and Logan. That is when she noticed that Jess was there. She decided she would fight that battle later. The nurse led Lorelai and the rest of the family toward room 231. When they reached to door the nurse said, "He got through the surgery without any complications. He just had his breathing tube removed and just had surgery on his throat, so don't expect him to be too chatty. You can go on in and see him now."

"Thank you." everyone said. Lorelai was the first to open the door and go inside. She saw that he was staring out of his window with tubes sticking out of him everywhere and gauze and a bandage on his throat to cover the incision. He heard footsteps coming towards him and turned his head and saw that everyone was in his room. He smiled when he saw Lorelai, Rory, Logan, and Jess? _ Why is Jess here?_ He thought to himself. Lorelai asked, "How are you feeling?" he nodded and smiled before saying groggily, "Like I had Jack the Ripper go at me with a machete!" Lorelai laughed through her tears and Rory smiled at how much her mother had rubbed off on Luke.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next few days were spent in the hospital, which no one minded except Luke. He hated hospitals and just wanted to be in his own bed.

At 3:30 on Thursday, the doctor came in and told every one some happy news.

"Well, Luke," Dr. Huggins said, "Looks like this surgery was a success. You are in complete remission. You can go home now, but on a few conditions. One, you have to stay in bed and heal. Two, you can't go to work for another 4 weeks. Three, you have to send me a picture of your granddaughter." Luke agreed to all of these contingencies. The nurse came in about 25 minutes later bringing a wheelchair and all of Luke's medications. She told him how and when to take all of them and wheeled him down to the doors of the hospital. Logan had the car waiting for them. Jess had disappeared on Wednesday saying that he had to go back to the bookstore. He had a long conversation before he left. He told him that he wanted to make sure that he was okay and healthy.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next four weeks went by really slowly for Luke. He finally returned to work, which made Lorelai happy because she could get her cheeseburgers back. Rory and Logan went home after they were sure that Luke was all settled at home. Rory made calls to Luke everyday while he was recovering. On the last call she made before he went back to work, she said, "I love you Daddy. Get Better Soon." Luke smiled like he always did when she called him daddy. Then he said, "Rory, you don't have to call me daddy, you know that right?" she smiled and replied, "I know, but ever since I was little, I always thought of you as my daddy, which on looking back, you always acted like you were my dad. You are my Daddy and that's all that matters."

**AN: Sorry it was so short, im not too fond of this chapter, but it is a filler chapter for what I have in store for the story. My Birthday and Graduation were amazing! Thanks for the reviews! **

**primesetter31**


	10. Hurry Up!

AN: Thank you all for your reviews. I don't know if I should continue this story, it seems to have lost interest with my readers…please tell me in your review!

In this chapter I am having Rory be 8 months pregnant…so here is the chapter!

August was nearing and so was Rory's due date. She was nervous; she didn't know what she had to do. She was scared that she was going to be a horrible mother. Logan, Lorelai, and Luke all assured her that she would be; she nodded when they said this, but inside, she was still unsure.

Rory was sitting on the living room floor folding laundry and watching 10th Kingdom, when Logan walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey Ace, what's up?" he asked her after he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired and my back is killing me." She said with a pained expression on her face.

"Ya know, I could give you a back massage if you wanted." Logan said quietly while lifting up the back of her brown shirt to expose her porcelain skin.

She nodded and leaned down onto her left side and let Logan massage her back. He seemed to know where to rub and how much pressure to apply.

"How do you know how to do this so well?" She mumbled.

"Oh, well I have experience from my other pregnant wife." He deadpanned.

"So, that's who called here asking to speak to Logey-Bear!" she retorted.

"Oh, yes. She knows how it turns me on when she calls me that, but don't you get any ideas because I don't think that she would appreciate that!"

"Okay, I'm starting to get freaked out by this conversation!" Rory exclaimed.

She laid there for what seemed like minutes while he rubbed her back and shoulders. He then got up and walked down to the opposite side of her and took off her sandals and rubbed her swollen ankles.

"Hmm, that feels so good. How did I ever get this lucky to find a man who rubs is enormously pregnant wife's back and ankles without being asked?"

"Well, I would rub your back and ankles anytime, but you being beautifully pregnant just makes me even more motivated."

"Sweet talker." Rory mumbled almost asleep. A few minutes later, Logan noticed that her breathing had steadied and she was asleep. He smiled and just looked at her sleeping form. He moved from her legs and sat next to her pregnant stomach and placed his hand on it and felt Amberly kick his hand. He smiled and leant down and whispered to Rory's stomach,

"Hey Bee, how are ya doing in there? I'm so excited to see you. I hope that you'll be a daddy's girl because from the moment I heard your heartbeat, you had me. I have loved you for so long, so hurry up and finish growing in there and come out so we can see you. I love you baby." He leaned down and kissed where she had kicked his hand. He let his lips linger there for a few minutes and felt her move beneath him. He smiled and picked up Rory and laid her on the couch and went into his study.

He poured himself a scotch and sat down in his plush leather chair and picked up a book from his side table. He opened it up to his bookmarked page and started reading.

AN: Sorry that it is so short, as I said, im still not sure what I want to do with this story, but I will update soon!

pimesetter31


	11. I'm Done!

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews…I had no idea that so many ppl liked my story! Lol! Okay, here is chapter 11, the birth… and I don't have any experience on this, but here goes!**

**I'm done...ch.11 **

It was August 9th, the day before Rory's due date. It was 80 degrees outside and the air conditioning, thank God, was working. Rory was lying in bed reading _Wicked_ and letting the day pass by. Logan was out on the deck making dinner, his specialty, Lobster and Steak. Lobster was the only thing that Rory would eat for a whole week, but Logan didn't mind, he'd do anything for his wife.

Logan was flipping the steak on the grill on the deck when his mind wandered to his little girl. He would admit it, he was nervous. He was scared about the delivery, not because he thought he'd be a bad dad, but because of the pain that Rory was going to be going through to give him his little girl. He hated that she would have to be in pain and most of all he hated that she was scared and unsure of herself as a mother. Logan would look back on all the girls that he ever went out with and the only one that he could see being the mother of his children was Rory. She had the personality of a mom, firm in her rules and beliefs, but willing to do anything for anyone she loved. He was ready, but was she?

Logan plated their dinner and brought it into their bedroom and gave Rory her plate.

"Thanks babe. I'm sorry bout not being able to eat anything but lobster. Bella really likes it!" Rory said.

"It's no problem, I'd do anything for my girls." Logan replied.

After dinner, the two of them laid in bed watching Charlie Rose. Then it happened. Rory leaned over in pain.

"Um, Logan…ow." Rory said.

"What's wrong Ace?" Logan questioned.

"I think I'm having contract-." Rory was interrupted by a wave of pain that washed over her.

"Ace, you stay here, I'm going to get your bag and we are going to the hospital." Logan said calmly.

Rory nodded in response. Logan got out of the doorway walking, but soon after he was in a frenzy running left and right getting everything they needed. He returned and helped Rory put shoes on and helped her into the car. Logan got in and grabbed her hand and gave her a smile before they left for New Haven General Hospital.

Once they arrived Logan helped her out of the car and took her inside and sat her down and went up to a nurse that was walking nearby.

"Okay, my wife is in labor and we need to get some help."

"Alright, how far apart are her contractions?" the nurse questioned.

"About 12 minutes apart, but they are getting faster."

"Okay, let's get you two into your room." The nurse said wheeling a wheel chair in from of her over to Rory who was breathing heavily and trying to get past a contraction.

"Okay Ace, this nurse is going to help us into our room." Logan said to his wife after giving her his hand to squeeze. Rory nodded and got up and into the chair.

The nurse got them into their room and gave Rory a gown to change into and had Logan fill out some paper work. Rory shrieked from the bathroom. Logan ran over to her and flung the door open to see Rory standing in a puddle of water and clutching her stomach. Logan started to get scared, and turned to the nurse.

"Is she supposed to be in this much pain after her water breaks?"

"We need to get her hooked up to a fetal monitor so we can see what is making your wife hurt so badly. Help me get her into the bed. Then I will go and get Dr. Mills."

"Okay. Rory, we need to get you into the bed and see what is happening. So lets get you up and into the bed and you can squeeze my hand as much as you need to okay?" he said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go." Rory said slowly.

Dr. Mills came in 15 minutes later and told Rory that she was 6 centimeters dilated and that Amberly was doing fine so far. Rory asked for an epidural and the anesthesiologist came into the room and administered it. Rory was asleep since it was 10:45 at night.

Logan took this opportunity to call everyone. He called Lorelai and Luke, Paris and Doyle, Lane and Zach, Honor and Josh, Mitchum and Shira, Emily and Richard, Finn and Rosemary, and Colin and Steph. They all were on their way. Logan went out to the car to get Rory's things and got his own bag that he had put his little Bee's blanket in so that she would be comfortable right from the start.

When he returned to Rory's room, she was awake and reading her book that she had brought with her. He smiled at her form the doorway and let out a small chuckle to let her know he was there. She looked up and said,

"It doesn't hurt too much anymore, I think I like drugs!" Rory said in her cheery voice. Logan smirked at her and she just laughed. Rory beckoned him to sit next to her, so he went and sat in the chair next to the bed and took her hand in his. He then stood up and put his other hand on her stomach and just smiled. He felt his little girl and the woman he loved more then anything at the same time. Everything was in a moment of bliss.

A Beeping interrupted Logan's peaceful moment and Rory and Logan looked over and saw that Bella's heart rate was dropping. Logan panicked and ran out into the hallway and grabbed a nurse and pulled her into the room where Rory was clutching her stomach in pain.

"Okay, we need to get the doctor in here now!" she yelled into the hall. Dr. Mills came into the room quickly and saw what was happening and whispered something to the nurse and went over to Rory's side.

"Rory, the baby's heart rate is dropping which means she is stressed and needs to be delivered as quickly as possible. We are going to do a C-section and get her out."

Rory nodded and Logan asked,

"What's going to happen to our little girl?" his eyes brimming with tears.

"Mr. Huntzberger, I assure you, I will do whatever I can to make sure that your little girl is safe. Rory will have to go and get into prep in the operating room, and you need to change into scrubs and inform your family with what is going on. We are going to take Rory right now, so you get changed and tell everyone and meet us in OR 3." Logan nodded and walked over to Rory and put his forehead on hers.

"Logan, what is happing, she needs to be safe. I can't lose her." Rory said crying.

"Ace, she's not going anywhere but our arms. Now I know that you are scared and I know that you don't know what to do, but I need you to do everything the doctor says okay. I need you to bring our baby girl into the world. I will meet you in there ok, babe?"

"Tell my mom that I love her. And I will see ya in there. I love you." She said before kissing him with a bout of passion that he hadn't had in awhile. She nodded and he turned and grabbed the scrubs and went into the waiting room.

Everyone saw Logan come into the room and they all looked up to see what was happening.

"Okay, Bella is stressed and her heart rate is dropping, so they have to do a C-section to get her out ASAP." He heard everyone gasp and saw them all nod in understanding.

"Now, I know that I have never been the religious type, but while we are in there could you all just pray for Bella and Rory. I'd really appreciate that." When everyone nodded in understanding. He turned around and walked back into the bathroom to change into his scrubs. After he was done he got down on both knees and raised his hands and bowed his head.

"God, I know that I haven't been faithful to you, but please, help my girls. Please cradle my little baby in your arms and bring her into this world safely and watch over my wife, who you sent to me, and keep her safe and give her a sign that you are watching her. Show her faith. Please God, just Please keep them both safe."

Logan got up and ran into the OR and saw them still setting up the tools. Dr. Mills was washing her hands and getting ready and Rory was lying on the table with her eyes closed. Logan pulled a stool up next to her head and whispered into her ear,

"What are you doing babe?"

"Listening to God, he told me that everything was going to be okay." Rory said crying.

Logan looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes and said a prayer in his head.

Dr. Mills entered and started the delivery.

"Okay, Rory, you are going to feel some pressure, but that's just us trying to get the baby out safely." Rory nodded and made a face at the tugging at her abdomen. Logan was rubbing her head and looking over the curtain and watching.

Then they heard it. The most glorious sound they had ever heard. They heard their baby crying.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said.

Logan leaned down to Rory and said,

"Thank you for making me a daddy, I love you."

"Go make sure she's okay Logan, go see your little Bee." Logan nodded and went over to the nurses that were cleaning her up.

She was the most beautiful little girl in the whole world. She had a little bit of blonde hair and had a little nose and he could've sworn he saw a classic Huntzberger smirk. After she was wrapped up, he took her from the nurse, and walked over to Rory who was getting stitched up.

"Oh, Logan, she is so beautiful. She looks like you."

"I know Ace; I never have felt like this before, thank you babe."

"You're welcome, now go and show her to everyone." Rory said.

"Okay!" he kissed her and kissed Bella's head and walked out of the doors into the waiting room.

As he was walking to the waiting room, he looked down at his little girl who had her eyes open and was staring at him. He smiled at her and she sighed and nestled into his chest. He smiled and kept walking.

He was at the door. He opened up the door to see sixteen pairs of eyes look up to see who it was and when they saw it was him, they all filled with joyful tears.

"I'm a daddy to the most beautiful girl in the world." Logan whispered. Lorelai came up to him and looked at the little bundle in his arms and smiled at him. The other 15 did the same, all too happy to say anything. Luke whispered to him,

"You are the luckiest man in the world. And thank you for her. Thank Rory when you see her." Logan nodded.

"I've got to get her back to the nursery." He turned and left.

Rory was brought back to her room and Logan was there waiting for her, he was holding Amberly. She smiled and watched them together. She knew that God was right. Everything was going to be okay.

**AN: so there it is, I'm not too happy about this chapter, but it will have to do! Should I continue this, I want to, but I want you know what you all think!**

**primesetter31**


End file.
